A More Simple Life
by Josh1013
Summary: A different and more light-hearted take on Zidane and Garnet's life after his miraculous return, in which Garnet throws down her crown and chooses to be with him instead of ruling the kingdom.
1. The Surprise

A/n: Thought I'd try my luck on writing a lighter fic for a change and i hope you enjoy this slightly different take on the events after the game. Please review and let me know what you think!

"C'mon, We're not gonna make it in time!" He rushed the raven haired woman who was scrambling to get dressed and gather her meager belongings that she thought was necessary. There was no frustration in his voice, if anything there was the strain of holding back a chuckle as he stood in the doorway of their little dwelling. The place wasn't much bigger than the huts they had first seen in the black mage village. The front door opened into a small room with a nearly worn out couch and a shelf containing a few delicately placed books; two of which were titled _Wishing Upon A Star _and I Want to Be Your Canary by Lord Avon.

The single bedroom they shared wasn't any bigger, it barely held their bed and a small dresser. Despite the woman's efforts, the bedroom was never as neat as the other room. Clothes usually hung from the half closed drawers and random object could often be found littering the floor.

The kitchen on the other hand, even though it had little more than a stove and table was always neatly cleaned and organized. This was due to mostly the fact that he was no longer allowed to cook in there, not that he minded (he had never been a very good cook).

"If you would have told me sooner I would have been ready!" she huffed.

"Being Spontaneous is half the fun, besides this way I got to watch you get dressed." He commented lewdly.

She shook her head with an exasperated chuckle. "You would think as long as we've been together now, you'd be bored with it. Where are we going anyway?"

"Not tellin." He teased as he watched her struggle to get on her overalls. She had originally opted for an entirely different outfit than what she had in the past, but Ruby had insisted that the overalls were part of her style and had helped make the light blue ones that she was putting on now. They didn't stand out the same way that the orange ones had, but he still thought that they accented her curves perfectly if not a little loosely compared to the other ones. He would have preferred for her to wear shorts, and she did have a pair that she often wore around the house, but even after having spent over a year with him she was still too modest to wear them in public. At first he had thought he wanted her to get over her modesty, but now he found it endearing and honestly felt like a million Gil when he was graced by the decidedly immodest side of her that only he had seen.

"Zid?"

He snapped from his less than innocent thoughts, to seeing Dagger standing there with hands on her hips and eyebrow raised expectantly. "Huh?" He answered dumbly.

"I said, do I need to carry a jacket?" She laughed.

"It probably wouldn't hurt, though I definitely don't mind keepin you warm." He winked. She rolled her eyes and grabbed her fur lined jacket from the top of the dresser.

"Alright, I'm ready. Now can you tell me where we're going?" She asked, growing impatient.

"Nope." He replied simply and led her out the door, closing it behind them. The pair hurried toward the now well-worn chocobo tracks and Zidane reached into his pack and pulled out the familiar foul smelling vegetable that she had always hated being anywhere near, but that their golden feathered friend loved immensely.

He stuck two fingers in his mouth and whistled shrilly, the note carrying across the plains and meadows. They waited expectantly, and weren't disappointed as a Golden chocobo came into view galloping toward them.

Dagger couldn't help but smile warmly as the large bird, dubbed "Choco" by Zidane, came skidding to a stop before them. She reached out to pet its head as it leaned toward her expectantly. When she had first met Choco, she had been more than a little terrified of it. She would admit it had a lot to do with growing up in the castle sheltered from pretty much everything larger than regular pets. But mostly it had been its bright red plumage. She had never even heard of a chocobos being anything but yellow, but she came to learn (with a lot of coercing on Zidane's part) that he was actually very friendly and gentle despite his large size. She often recalled fondly the many treasure hunts that Zidane had "Forced" her to go on with him. It had been equally more amazing when the bird had changed from red to light blue, then dark blue, and finally to the color she was now most familiar with.

"You ready to go on another adventure?" Zidane asked it as he stroked its side. The bird in question trilled happily and lowered itself so that they could climb on more easily. Within moment the trio could be seen rushing across the plains toward Treno.

…

"What are we doing in Treno?" Garnet asked curiously and with a hint of dread as they walked through the front gate of the city. It had been a while since they had been in Treno. When they did come, Zidane usually played and subsequently lost at the card tournament while she sat and talked with Dr. Tot. It wasn't that she minded him playing in the card tournaments as he didn't do it all the time, even though it usually lasted at least a few hours, she enjoyed her time with Tot. Aside from Cid, he had always been like a father figure to her. No, it wasn't that she minded, it's just that she wished he wouldn't lose pretty much all of their money in the process. She had even been forced to borrow money from Tot on more than one occasion just to have enough to stay in the inn for the night. The first time it had happened, she had refused to borrow money from him after Zidane had lost theirs, and had immensely regretted it as they had had to ride Choco through the cold winter night without a jacket to keep themselves warm.

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna join the tournament, I just gotta pick somethin up right quick." He answered, reading her reaction correctly this time and pulling her along. They passed the weapon shop where the owner kept dangerous beasts locked below the floor for people to fight if the wanted. Thankfully, Zidane wasn't allowed in there anymore after having defeated far more of the monsters than the shop owner had intended. Despite herself, she had always found his victories both impressive and more than a little attractive. Though after the close encounter with the behemoth that he'd had, she was glad he wasn't allowed to fight them anymore.

Finally, they arrived at one of the new shops past the auction house. There were quite a few shops, one of them surely being an expensive restaurant as the smells that wafted from inside made her stomach growl angrily. What was Zidane planning? I part of her had hoped that that was where they were going, but she sighed in disappointment as he started to go into the Jewelry store beside it. "Zid, why are we stopping here? You know we can't afford anything in there…"

He offered her an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry Dag, I just gotta pick up something for the boss right quick." In return she shot him a skeptical look. "Zidane." She said simply. He looked at her again and raised his hands defensively. "I promise I'm not gonna steal anything, even if those self-righteous bastards do deserve it. So yea, just wait here. It'll only take a sec." With that, he pushed open the door and went inside.

She walked over to the large glass window and gazed longingly at some of the beautiful jewelry on display. She didn't regret choosing Zidane and not being Royal anymore, in truth she had always hated being confined to the castle with its very routine schedule and many stressful meetings. She hated being forced to pay close attention to everything she did lest some nobility find her actions or attire distasteful. She had been both happy and sad at how eagerly the people had accepted Steiner and Beatrix as their new king and queen. In just the short time that they had been ruling, they were doing an amazing job at it. They had already accomplished things that she had desperately wanted to do, but had failed. In the end had she left a single good mark on Alexandria in her time as queen, or only a black stain? No, she didn't miss it. As she stared at the beautiful jewelry, she mentally scolded herself for desiring something so expensive.

She pulled herself from her thoughts and turned back to the door as Zidane walked out shoving a small flap of cloth into his pocket. "You ready to get going?" he smiled. She nodded that she was ready, and followed after him as he walked toward the town entrance. She picked up her pace until she was waking directly beside him and slipped her hand into his. His smile didn't falter, but as she watched him from the corner of his eye he seemed somewhat nervous, and he was almost never nervous. Why was he nervous? She wondered. What did he have planned?

…

He felt bad that she had had to wait on him outside in Treno, but as he placed his hand on his pocket that held the folded cloth and more importantly what was carefully wrapped within. He could have stolen it, probably easily, but he knew she wouldn't have accepted it in that way. So, he had just become the first person to have actually paid for a piece of jewelry possibly in the history of Tantalus. Not that he was still an active member. Hell, from what he had heard from the boss, Tantalus had gone completely legit as well. His reason wasn't because he no longer felt the nobles deserved it, they most certainly did, but quite simply because of the raven haired woman that was currently holding his back tightly to avoid falling off as Choco sped toward their next stop, Lindblum.

..

"Can you tell where we're going now?" She laughed as he pulled her hurriedly through the theater district toward Tantalus' new and improved "Hideout" which was now the biggest bar and theater in Lindblum. As it came into view she looked at him in confusion. Had he gone to all this trouble just to bring her here again? She didn't mind coming here, and had told him so, so why was he being so secretive?

He notices her look of confusion as they make it to the door and shot her his trademark grin. "Don't worry, I just gotta pick up one more thing, but you can come in with me this time." He can feel her rolling her eyes from behind him as they enter. Again, he feels bad that he hasn't told her anything. Pretty much everyone that knew her had learned that she hated surprises, but he and the others had thought it would be worth it and that it was something she needed. So, this time she would just have to suffer a while longer.

After taking only a few steps inside, they were greeted by an angry Ruby. "There y'all are!" she exclaimed in a huff. "You were s'posed ta be here an hour ago!"

He scratched the back of his head sheepishly as Ruby hurried to grab a box from behind the bar. "Sorry Ruby, we got a little bit of a late start."

"Well, what are ye standin' around for? Let's go, you both still have to get ready!" She replied, hurrying out the door

"Get ready?" Dagger asked, turning and looking pointedly at Zidane. "Tell me what's going on, Zidane."

"C'mon!" He replied simply, pulling her along with him again as he followed Ruby. After a few yards, she pulled her arm free and glared at him crossly. "I mean it Zidane, tell me what's going on."

He sighed, and looked at ruby who was impatiently waiting for them up ahead. "Just trust me, I promise it will be worth it Dag, just a little longer."

She stomped he foot stubbornly, not moving.

"Please trust me?" he pleaded. She let out a frustrated sigh and relented. "Can you at least tell me what's in the box or why Ruby said we have to get ready? I thought we were already ready."

"Nope." He answered with a smirk, the pair now keeping up with Ruby. "You'll find out when we get to the castle."

"The castle? What's happening at the castle?" to her dismay, he seemed intent on ignoring her, and apparently Ruby was in on it too.. So, she gave up and resigned herself to whatever it was that they had planned for her.

...

When they arrived at the castle, Ruby wasted no time in hurrying Dagger to the guest room, while Zidane went to the second guest room where Blank was patiently waiting and holding a shot of whisky. He wasn't wearing any of his usual outfits, and was instead wearing a neatly tailored black suit. Zidane couldn't help but laugh at seeing him in a suit.

"Yea, keep laughing. You're about to be wearing one too." Blank scoffed.

"I know, but unlike you I make it look good." He mocked.

"Bullshit, if there one thing I've learned about Dagger, She's blind or just feels sorry for you!"

"Alright asshole, don't forget you're gonna be the one suckin' up to Ruby, and she's not in a good mood." Zidane countered, as he started dressing.

"Shit." Blank's grin fell. "Think she'll be in a better mood once the party starts?"

"Nope." He answered.

"Dammit." Blank drawled and looked back at the whisky in his hand. "Thank the gods for whiskey."

…

"Ruby, can you please tell me what's going on now?" Dagger pleaded as she waited to Ruby to "Check on something". Ruby smiled as she walked back to her and handed her the box. "Put this on Darlin', Zidane had us make it special for ye."

She looked at ruby with surprise. "What is it?"

"Well open tha box and ye will find out!" She exclaimed excitedly.

Had this been the surprise Zidane was talking about? She felt an excited nervousness as she untied the bow on the box and lifted the lid. In the box was what looked like neatly folded black fabric? She gasped as she lifted it from the box, and realized it was a black satin dress. Not only that, but it was the most beautiful black dress she had ever seen. Even more beautiful than the ones she had seen nobles in Treno wearing and had silently envied. It was strapless, and delicate in its design. The material was a deep midnight black with silver accents along the edges and at the bottom of the dress on the right side were delicately stitched silver roses. She ran her along one of the petals, and realized with even further disbelief that the roses had been crafted from real silver, not just silver colored thread. She felt guilty for ever envying the other women and their expensive dresses.

"It's real purdy it'n it?" Ruby marveled.

"It's… It's the most beautiful dress I've ever seen." She agreed.

"We'll, ye gonna put it on? They're waitin' for ye!" Ruby laughed.

"They?" she asked. You mean the dress wasn't the surprise? Ruby of course didn't give an answer, but turned around to allow her to get dressed. Most of the dresses she had worn were heavy and uncomfortable, but this one felt almost as if she were wearing her most comfortable nightgown. It accented her short figure perfectly while not making her feeling self-conscious. She was admiring herself with an almost a child-like giddiness when ruby turned back to her. "Yer absolutely beautiful Darlin!"

"Where is Zidane?" She asked, still smiling.

"He's outside waitin' on ye!" She laughed again. "Oh, don't forget yer shoes!" she looked back in the box, and sure enough there in its bottom sat a delicate silver pair of dress shoes with the same pattern as the dress. She quickly put them on, and just like the dress, they fit perfectly.

"Tell im I'm gonna kill im for makin me hurry!" Ruby yelled as she went out the door.

..

He didn't know why he was so nervous, he had seen her in a dress before (and out of one), but maybe it was because this one was the first one he had picked out himself. He had had to sell a lot of the treasure he and Choco had found lately, and even then he didn't have enough for it. So, despite his thieving nature, he had even helped a few of the nobles that owned shops just so they would owe him a favor. In the end it had been enough to fetch him the Dress and the necklace he had carefully tucked into his pocket. It wasn't because dagger demanded any of those things, hell if she had known about it she would have been pissed that he had spent money on her, let alone how much.

He knew she wasn't so shallow that she needed them to be happy, but he wasn't stupid either. He had seen how she often glanced at the noble women that passed by and how she often refused to go in stores that sold Jewelry or even dresses for that matter. When she had left the castle and given up being queen she had refused to take anything except the things she had during their journey together. They had offered to give her a lot of things, but she had refused saying that the money and items belonged to the kingdom. He knew he couldn't give her all the things she had in the castle, but didn't she deserve to have at least one thing that came close to her beauty?

At last, she stepped from the room and he couldn't help but stare. Not only did the dress accent her curves flawlessly, but the way her eyes sparkled.

"How do I look?" she asked with a devilish grin upon seeing his reaction.

He promptly picked his jaw from the floor and tried to stop eyeing her hungrily. "You look like a goddess Dag."

Her face flushed red at his comment and he closed the distance between them. "You do need one more thing though."

"I do?" she asked with genuine puzzlement.

"I um.. I've been savin up and helpin some people out to get you this, and hell, I know it's expensive. But I wanted you to have something nice Dag, so I got you this." He pulled out the folded cloth and held it out for her. She took it carefully and was surprised at its weight. She unfolded the fabric and sitting in her hand was a beautiful silver and Sapphire necklace that would have undoubtedly been worth a small fortune to the right buyer.

"Zidane.." she gasped. "I... I cant take this." She shook her head.

"It's nothin Dag, and I want you to have it."

"What do you mean it's nothing? All this.. its.."

He placed his hands on her sides as he looked into her eyes. He could see the tears threatening to spill. "You deserve it, and a helluva lot more for always putting up with me Dag. Ain't I allowed to want to spoil you every once in a while? And besides, it's your birthday." He finished with a grin.

She looked up at him with a mixture of disbelief and realization. "My birthday?! Gods, I completely forgot! Cid wanted me to come to-"

"Lindblum for your birthday party?" he finished cheekily.

She wiped a stray tear that had fallen with her sleeve and hugged him tightly.

No, she definitely Definitely didn't regret choosing Zidane.


	2. A Trip To Lindblum

He was losing… Again.

Dagger sat on the steps of the card tournament building as Zidane cussed and threatened the man behind the counter for "Rigging the tournament". This wasn't a particularly new development for the thief, and she often found herself asking him why he even played, since losing made him so angry.

"This is bullshit! There's no way that guy just happened to save a zaghnol for last. I know a godsdamn cheater when I see one!" Zidane yelled defiantly.

"Sir you lost fair and square, but I can let you back in to try again for fifty gil." The man offered. "Would you like to re-enter?"

"You're damn right I'm gonna re-enter." Zidane replied, slamming his gil on the counter and stomping back inside.

Dagger let out a groan and rolled her head back to look up at the sky. There goes the money we made from those mu hides_, _she thought. When they had journeyed before, it hadn't really bothered her at all when Zidane had wanted to play Tetra Master. Money had been more plentiful, and even though none of them had been rich, money had been much easier to come by than it was now. If it weren't for Zidane's considerable hunting skills she doubted they would even be able to afford to eat.

Beatrix had of course offered to give them whatever amount of money they might need, but just the thought of taking the kingdom's money after abandoning the throne and leaving them to take up all the responsibilities made her feel sick to her stomach.

After what felt an eternity, she decided that she was tired of just sitting there. Normally she would have went and talked with Doctor Tot, but he hadn't been feeling well lately and she doubted that he would be in a very talkative mood. No, she wouldn't bother him.

Making sure that no one was around to pick pocket her, she look in her small money pouch and with dismay realized she wouldn't have enough to pay for a room at the inn. She supposed she could try to haggle the inn keeper, but when had that ever worked? There was no way she'd do the things other women did to get a discount. Making sure to carefully re-tuck her small amount of gil where it couldn't be stolen, she found herself aimlessly walking the streets of Treno.

As she passed one of the new restaurants, that she would probably never be able to afford, she saw a mother pushing a tiny baby girl in a stroller. She tried not to think about it, but soon realized that she was stating at them. What would it be like to have a baby of her own? Her mind asked almost greedily. Thoughts of being a mother had been something she had tried not to think about, but watching them, there it was. Did Zidane even want to have kids? If so, would they even be able to given his origins?

She began to wonder if she would even make a good mother. Before her "kidnapping" in which she had left the castle to try to help her mother, she had often dreamed of being swept off her feet by a prince charming and of course starting a family. She had thought it would be so easy, if she had kids she would be able to spend time with them when she wanted and the maids would of course take care of all the unpleasant things. But, what about now? They were always traveling, and she doubted Zidane would want to stop everything and help her raise a baby.

What would she even name it? She had always been taught that you should name you child after one of your parents, of at the least someone very important to you. She didn't think she would have the heart nor Zidane have the desire to name it after her mother if it was a girl, and if it was a boy she never really knew her adopted father that well. With a chuckle, she realize if she had stayed at the castle and had a boy, she probably would have named him Tot. But now she supposed that she and Zidane would just come up with a name they liked together. It would probably have his hair and-

She had to stop this, she decided, breaking her gaze from them after staring for far too long. Making herself stop thinking about the family, she realized with dismay that she was positively starving. She hadn't eaten anything since the small meal they had shared early that morning, and the sun was already setting. She felt and heard her stomach grown as the delicious smells wafted from the restaurants open windows. Remembering that she still had a little gil, she decided that if Zidane could blow in their money on a card game, what was stopping her from having a nice warm meal?"

With that thought, and still a little frustration, she was soon seated at the bar. "How can I help you ma'am?" The bartender asked cheerfully. "Perhaps you would be interested in our special? Tonight we are serving our famous Zuu Stew with homemade cornbread!"

She was afraid to ask how much it was, but to her empty stomach it sounded positively delicious. "That sounds very good." She replied with a smile.

Will you like our crystal clear spring water to drink or perhaps something stronger such as a glass of red wine?"

"Um.." she look at him with mild embarrassment. "How much would it be with red wine?"

The bartender went to the register for a moment and returned before answering. "35 gil, ma'am."

Dagger quickly looked in her small gil pouch, and realizing she had forty five gil, eagerly told him that she wanted wine with it. As she sat there waiting for her wine and meal, she slumped into her seat beginning to feel guilty about spending the last of their money. The bartender handed her the wine, assuring her that the food would be out shortly.

"I'm betting someone as beautiful as you could use some company." A man commented as he slid into the seat next to her. Judging from the way he was dressed, he was obviously wealthy. He was clean shaven, and well-manicured with jet black hair that was neatly combed. Despite her reservations, she decided he definitely wasn't unpleasant company and just wouldn't let it go any further than a pleasant conversation. As frustrated as she was at the blond thief, she had no desire to be with anyone else.

The man glanced at her half empty glass of wine and waved at the barkeeper. "Get this beauty another glass of wine and keep them coming, they will be on me."

She didn't really know how to respond, she hadn't even realized she had drank that much of her wine. despite being queen, she had never really been much of a drinker, having really only taken sips of her wine at the castle when she had known that guests we expecting her to. She had ever only been drunk a handful of times, most of which had followed Zidane's departure into the Lifa Tree and her depression that had come with it.

"Thank you." she smiled politely and finished her first glass. The bartender brought out her food and it smelled heavenly. She took a taste of it as the man whispered something to the bartender. She was thoroughly enjoying her stew and barely even noticed that her second glass of red wine was considerably stronger than the first. "How rude of me! I did not even introduce myself." The man started, grabbing her attention. "My name is Gerald, might I ask yours?"

"I'm Dagger." She replied simply, feeling a pleasant buzz in her head.

"So, what brings you here tonight?" he asked warmly.

Dagger thought back to Zidane probably still losing at the card tournament. "I'm just waiting on someone." Gerald motioned for the bartender to fill up her drink again that was somehow already empty.

"Waiting for someone to come here or..? He trailed off of as she drank her renewed full glass that strangely tasted a bit like the whiskey she had shared with Zidane a few weeks ago.

"No, doesn't know here card tourment." She slurred. Was it just her, or was it starting to get very warm in here?"

"Don't worry, I will be more than happy to keep you company." He grinned as the bartender gave him a knowing look. "Do you have anywhere to go tonight?"

Hazily, she remembered not having enough to stay at the inn. "Not enough inn." Did that make sense? She looked at her glass suspiciously, hadn't it been empty a second ago? She really needed to be getting back, Zidane would be-.

"Why don't you let me walk you where you need to go?" Gerald asked, moving closer. She didn't know why he was being so nice. "Okay." She replied as he helped her to her feet.

….

Damn it! Why the hell had he went double or nothing in the last round? Not only had he lost his best card to that asshole, but now he was flat broke too. He would've blamed the guy for cheating, but this time there was no denying he'd lost fair and square. Shit, Dagger was gonna be pissed. He ran his hand through his blond hair, and noticed that she was no longer seated on the steps where she had been waiting for him. Shit, how long had he been playing to try and win back his money? Looking back he should have never started playing; he had told her that they we coming to Treno to spend time together. Maybe he got lucky and she had just went to stretch her legs?

He looked around the area but saw so sign if her. Who was he kidding? He had screwed up. He began to walk toward Doctor Tot's but remembered that he had not been feeling well and had declined her company earlier, so decided that she probably wasn't there. Where would she have gone? He doubted she would be at the monster cage, as she had always hated that place, so that meant she was either at the auction house, or the new part of town. Deciding on the latter, he headed down the streets toward the new part of town. He passed some flowers and contemplated stealing some for her, but knew she would probably be mad at him for stealing them.

When he arrived in the new sector, and still didn't see her, he began to worry about her. What if some asshole had tried to mug her or worse? He should have never left her outside alone. He began to head to the auction house when he noticed two people walk out of the restaurant. The woman was staggering clumsily and the man was holding her up. "Don't worry. I got a nice warm bed you can lay in." he laughed. As soon as he drew closer it became obvious who the woman was, as well as the man's intentions. "You fucking son of a bitch!" He yelled as he hurried closer.

As soon as the man laid eyes on the thief, his eyes widened and he let go of Dagger nearly causing her to fall to the ground. The man didn't try to reason with the furious thief, instead he turned and bolted as quickly as he could. "What the hell, Dag!?" He asked lividly, grabbing her arm before she fell to the ground. "Who the fuck was-"

"Zidane.." she breathed dreamily, her eyes unfocused and her breath smelling strongly of alcohol. Once he realized how drunk she was, his anger at her dissipated and the guilt he had felt before returned. Had he spent the night with her instead of losing all their money this wouldn't have happened. Was he the reason she had gotten drunk? She wasn't much of a drinker, so someone must have spiked her drink. "Are mad me?" she asked sadly, placing her hand on his cheek..

He shook his head. "Nah, let's just get you home Dag." He wrapped his arm around her waist and tried to walk her forward, but still she dropped to her knees circling her arms around his waist and giggling. "I miss you'd"

He couldn't help but grin down at her, gods she was cute when she was drunk. "How bout I carry you?" he asked with a chuckle. She squinted at him suspiciously. "That loooong way to marry me." He swept her off her feet and headed toward the entrance to Treno. It was particularly difficult going up the stairs, not because she was heavy, but because she chose that time to run the tip of her finger from his chin to his chest. "You're sesy." He gulped as he looked down and saw the lust in her eyes. Yes, this was definitely repayment for his very small gambling problem.

They managed to make it out of the city without any incident, but by the time he could see the chocobo tracks, he was completely exhausted. Dagger on the other hand had found more than a little enjoyment from being carried by him. She was currently giggling to herself something incoherent about his tail. More than once, he had almost dropped her when apparently the furry appendage had come into her field of view and she had grabbed at it like a child snatching candy.

It still amused him to no end that she couldn't handle her alcohol. Up until he had first seen her drunk, he had naturally assumed that all nobles drank regularly and ad built up an almost solid tolerance to it. If that was actually true, Dagger was definitely the exception. Two small glasses of wine or more than a shot of whisky in, and she was usually already relaxed enough to talk about whatever was on her mind. Any more than that and she would more than likely be reduced to the state she was in now. Though she rarely ever let him get her drunk, it had once or twice resulted in a night and mood he wouldn't forget.

As he sat her down tiredly to retrieve the foul smelling vegetable that would send their ride for the night running, he noticed that her eyes were more focused. "Feelin better?" he joked.

She stood, though a little shakily, and looked at him guiltily. "I'm sorry I got drunk, I don't know how i-" Suddenly a look of nausea washed over her and she turned around quickly, causing her to fall to her knees as she began to throw up the meal that now tasted anything but delicious. He crouched down beside her and gently held her hair out of her way as tears streamed down her face from the effort.

After a few minutes, and doubting she had anything left to throw up, she leaned back tiredly. Zidane reached into his back pocket and handed her a small rag which she accepted gratefully. "I doubt you'll even want to kiss me now." She stated, not meeting his gaze.

"Are you kidding?' He replied. "You don't think I can handle seeing you sick after everything we've been through?"

She finally met his gaze as he whistled for Choco to pick them up. "I'm still sorry, I should have never went in there by myself."

He shook his head grabbing her small hand as Choco came to a stop beside them. "You should have never had to go alone. I'm the one that should be apologizing for making you sit and wait all night. Thanks to me we didn't even go on that date I promised you. I won't do that again."

She smiled and he could have sworn he saw a flirtatious spark in her eyes when he helped her onto her seat behind him. As they began to head toward home, she leant forward and whispered in his ear words that sent shivers down his spine. "I'm sure you can find a quiet place to can stop at before we get home."


	3. Looking Back

A/N: Thank you to everybody that's left reviews or taken the time to message me, your words help me to keep writing. I've gotten a few reviews and messages saying that Garnet's decision to leave the castle was completely out of character, and that may be true, but its been my experience that some of the biggest decisions we make in life are often completely different that the decisions we normally make. Let me know your thoughts and opinions! If you have any ideas for future chapters or stand alone short stories, please let me know. Hope you enjoy the chapter!

….

She was sitting at the edge of their small camp, legs crossed looking up at the stars. It wasn't the first time he had seen her like this. He often heard her sneaking out of the tent late at night, but didn't try to stop her as he figured she just needed to be alone every once in a while. Tonight however, she hadn't even bothered to lie down first. Instead, after eating their small meal at the campfire, she had politely excused herself and had moved to where she now sat. Dagger had always been a quiet person, but in the last few days she had hardly talked at all, and not because of his lack of trying.

Zidane had tried to talk to her but her replies had been short and indifferent. the thought had surfaced that maybe she was mad at him again, but he quickly dismissed It as her face had showed no traces of anger or irritation. If she had been angry, he would have simply found a way to make whatever it was up to her somehow, but she had just looked sad and he couldn't figure out why. He thought back on the last few weeks, but he couldn't really think of anything that should have upset her .

Eventually, he decided to just ask her. He walked to where she was sitting and quietly sat down beside her. He didn't say anything at first but simply joined her looking at the stars. Out of the corner of his eye he saw her glance at him unsurely so he turned toward her. Dagger didn't look him in the eyes, but he could tell she was expecting him to say something, so he did. "What's bothering you Dag? And don't say nothin cause I know better."

She let out a sigh, but still did not meet his gaze. "it's been a year since I left the castle.."

"Having second thoughts?" He joked, but instantly regretted it when her face fell.

"No, I'm happy it's just that i…" She trailed off.

Zidane studied her for a few moments, quieter than she was used to seeing him. She began to speak again to break the tension in the air that had become almost palpable, but he broke the silence first. "Why did you do it?"

"W-What?" She stammered dumbly, having been completely caught off guard by his question.

That seriousness on his face that always surprised her and somehow didn't suit him didn't falter. He broke his gaze from her and returned it to the night sky. "Why did you choose me? Hell, there's plenty of other guys out there and god knows some of them had to have been better than me."

She shook her head and he could see the tears threatening to spill. "Don't say that!"

"It's true Dag, somebody could have given you a life that's a lot better than the only one I can."

She took his hand in hers and held it tenderly as she replied. " I love our life together, and I love you. I don't care if there were hundreds other men I could have picked; I only wanted you… I'm sorry if I haven't seemed like myself the last few days. It isn't your fault.. I guess sometimes I just wished things could have been different."

He squeezed her hand in reassurance. "What do you mean? You can tell me anything Dag."

She seemed unsure for a moment, but decided to tell him the best she could. "Well.."

….

"Your Majesty." Beatrix called through the heavy locked door of the queens chamber. "It's been two weeks you must come out!"

It had been months since Garnet and the others had returned to Alexandria leaving Zidane behind. The young queen had become increasingly withdrawn, spending most of he time locked within her chamber. This particular morning Beatrix figured she was either still laying in bed or already up and standing on her balcony which overlooked the city waiting and hoping for a certain thief to return. She didn't blame the young queen, it had been obvious to everyone by the end how much she cared for him, but what she was doing wasn't healthy for her and like it or not she was the queen. There was only so many meetings she could postpone or cancel before a mob of nobles would come pounding on the doors.

She started to knock again, but slowly the door creaked open. To her surprise, not only was Garnet dressed in her royal dress, but he hair was neatly combed and tied as well. "We don't need to be late for the meetings." Garnet commented lifelessly. The fire that she had once held no longer showed any signs of having ever existed.

"Are you alright your majesty?" she asked politely. She knew that that the young queen preferred to be addressed informally, but years of habit aren't so easily broken.

"As long as the people need me, I'll always be fine." Garnet smiled.

….

"Do you think he's still alive?" Garnet asked softly as she stood on her balcony looking toward the city.

The queen had asked him this question many times before, and just as before he didn't think he had the heart to tell her what he really thought. Despite the many reservations he had had about the thief initially, by the end that had changed. What Zidane had done was noble. Not just that but probably even more honorable than anything he had ever accomplished as a knight in his years of service. If he hadn't already won his respect before then with his other acts of selflessness, that one act of kindness toward the man that had been their enemy would have done it. But he knew, they both knew, that he had no plans of making it out alive.

Garnet had of course wanted him to take an airship back immediately to look for him, a request he had gladly accepted, but after an entire month of searching they had still found no signs of him and had returned empty handed.

"There is still a chance that he is alive somewhere, prin- my queen." He replied finally.

Garnet dropped her gaze to her hands. You don't have to lie to me Steiner… I know everyone thinks I've gone crazy for still waiting on him. I know it's been a year, but I can't give up on him. He promised me that he would come back.."

"I-I am sorry princess I am sure he meant well.."

"Just go Steiner. I want to be alone."

…

"Your Majesty, I'm sorry to press but I can't keep putting them off! Your advisor is already livid that you've been avoiding him!" Beatrix pleaded through the heavy wooden door.

"I don't care!" Garnet yelled, refusing to open the door to her chamber.

"Please your majesty, you must listen to reason! He will be on his way up here any second!"

"My answer is still no!" she practically screamed.

Beatrix sighed heavily and ran her hand through her hair. She had known the conversation with the young queen wouldn't go well and had put it off as long as she could. But, the fact was even queens had rules and things that were simply expected of them and sadly this was one of the most important ones. Despite how much Garnet wanted to keep waiting for the boy to miraculously return, She was expected to be married by her eighteenth birthday, so that an heir would be conceived and a king would finally zit upon the throne. Needless to say, even though she surely had known it would come, Garnet had seemed betrayed by their suggestion that she marry Lord Damian.

It was true that she had only met the man once or twice, but he was the richest and one of the most influential nobles of Treno, and to firmly seat an alliance with the bustling city would be extremely beneficial to the kingdom. She knew that marrying someone you barely knew wasn't something easy to do, and on a personal level wished that things could be different, but such would have to be the life of her young queen.

Beatrix began to try again, but noticed with dismay that the councilor was already walking toward her. "I take it her majesty is still upset."

Beatrix sighed but nodded. "I'm afraid you won't get her to open the door, she will not even open it for me."

He nodded understandably and rapped on her door a few times. "Your majesty, I know that you are upset, but you said that you understood everything that was expected when you ascended to the throne. So, please we must discuss your upcoming marriage with Lord Damian."

There was silence for a few moments before the door finally opened to a very angry Garnet. "None of you wanted him to make it back even after everything he did for all of us."

The counselor frowned. "Now that's not true your highness."

"Then tell me, if he had come back already, would I have been allowed to marry HIM?"

"Well I.. your majesty you must understand, the marriage between you and Damian is what the people need. Can you truly be so selfish as to think of only yourself and not the people you govern?"

"Selfish?" She repeated in disbelief and walked back inside her chamber. The counselor frowned in distaste as she picked up a glass of wine that sat near an almost empty bottle from her small table and gulped it down. She then glared at him. "I've been selfish? I've spent every day inside of this castle. For almost two years I've done nothing but "what was best for the kingdom"! I have spend EVERY day working to rebuild this kingdom better than it has even been! I've spent almost every night doing paperwork of "utmost importance"; half of which didn't matter at all!" she slammed her fist down on the table angrily, knocking the wine glass to the floor. "For almost two years I've stayed in this castle doing my "Duties" when I should have been out there looking for him! And I'm the one that's selfish!?" she shook her head as the familiar tears began to fall again.

"Get out.. Just get out!" She yelled, her face red with anger. "I don't give a DAMN anymore! I will NOT marry Damian! But when Zidane does come back, I will marry him. If you don't like it, you can find someone else to be your queen!"

The counselor didn't say a word in response as he and Beatrix hurried from the room, closing the door behind them. The counselor turned to her after he was out of earshot from the closed door. "If she does not agree to marry Damian soon, there may be a civil war. Not to mention that we may lose all trade relations with Treno, and this kingdom's fragile economy cannot afford that. If she continues to refuse, the council may be forced to take matters into its own hands."

"I will talk to her as soon as she has had time to calm down." Beatrix replied calmly. "And the laws state that a king must ascend the throne, but there is no law that says she must choose Damian. That is her decision to make."

The counselor snarled as he began to walk away. "She was supposed to have married by her eighteenth birthday, next week will be her nineteenth! The council, nor the people will wait much longer. You and the queen would do well to remember that.."

...

"Why?! Why haven't you come back like you promised!?" Garnet cried as she beat her now sore fist against the bed. "I've waited and waited for you!" She grasped the covers and slung them away from her angrily.

"Why did you lie to me!? Why didn't you stay?..." She sobbed harder than she had cried since his departure when she had broke down on the airship, shunning all that had tried to comfort her. She no longer fought the tears back as they soaked her sheets and burned her eyes. She couldn't keep doing this to herself. Tantalus would be here in about a week to perform for her birthday, along with all of the friends she had missed dearly. It wasn't fair to them for her to be upset or angry anymore. She had held on to it for so long, desperately holding on to the hope that he would return like a lonely child with its favorite toy, but she couldn't keep lying to herself… Zidane wasn't coming back.. he had died in the Lifa tree.. Kuja had managed to take the only thing she had had left.

What did it matter if she married Damian? That's what the people wanted… even Beatrix no longer defended her decision to not marry.. She had just hoped her life wouldn't be like this. Before she had first left the castle, and before her mother had died, she had fancied the idea of marrying a charming prince or wealthy lord. She had liked the idea of a life in the castle and all that came with it.. but Zidane had changed her. Had he returned, she was sure that he would have made a great king with his constant selflessness and desire to always try to help everyone he met.

But she had been a fool, hadn't she? They would never accept him as king. As that realization had dawned on her, she had even decided that if he were to return, she would just leave with him and help someone else take her place. Someone that loved the kingdom as much as she did, someone like Steiner and Beatrix.

But that had been foolish too, hadn't it? It didn't matter what she wanted.. all that mattered was that the kingdom was happy. The counselor had been right, she had been selfish to think that she should get what she wanted too.

She wiped the tears from her eyes and stood up to face the door where she knew Beatrix would be waiting on the other side. With her most resolute nod, she walked to the door and opened it, surprising Beatrix who eyed her worriedly. "Is everything alright?" she asked.

Garnets facial expression was like stone. "Tell the counselor if it can wait until after the play, I will accept Damian's proposal or whatever they want me to do. I'd just like to see my friends one last time before then."

….

"Dag.." Zidane started, looking at her sadly.

Garnet looked down at her hands, not meeting his gaze. "I'm sorry I never told you, and I'm sorry I gave up on you.."

Zidane placed his hand on her shoulder. "No, I'm the one that's sorry Dag." She looked up at him then, her face lined with confusion. "I shouldn't have mad you wait so long. Hell, I shouldn't have left you in the first place. At the time I just.. I didn't want Kuja to die alone. I know he did a lot of horrible things but he was still my brother. Had things been different I might've.. anyway I didn't stop to think about ehst you might have to go through while I was gone."

She shook her head dismissively. "I understand. I didn't at first and it took me a long while, but I do now. I probably would have done the same. I guess in a way I had already done the same. Even though my mother had don so many horrible things, I risked my life- our lives to try and help her. I guess I was upset because I though id never have the chance to tell you how I felt."

"Is that why you've seemed so down lately?" he asked softly.

"When you took off that cloak, all I knew is that I wanted to be with you. I wanted to just be Dagger again.. sometimes I cant help be think that I should have tried to get them to accept you as king, I don't think the counselor ever would have, especially after I found out Damian was related to him, but I might could have persuaded the rest of the council anyway. I know the kingdom is finally happy now with Beatrix and Steiner, but I basically just dropped it on them without even helping them get ready. I know what I did was selfish, but I knew you wouldn't have been happy living in the castle and I felt like maybe I deserved to be happy too.."

"Dag.. is that why you haven't wanted to go back to Alexandria?"

She looked back down at her hands again and nodded gently.

"Why don't we head over there tomorrow? I'm sure Rusty and Beatrix miss you."

She looked at him with uncertainty.

"Do you really think they're mad at you? Especially after all this time? I'm sure they'd even let you stay in the castle for a while if you wanted to. I'd stay with you or I'm sure I could find some things to do in the city while you guys catch up." He smiled.

It took a moment, but he could see the faint spark of hopefulness returning to her eyes. "Do you really think so?"

He nodded. "I know so, can you really picture ol' Rusty being mad at you?"

She giggled lightly. "I guess not.. thank you Zid."


End file.
